


Pays the Gold

by r4gz



Series: Pays The Gold [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, after which they kiss, beau pays the gold, critical role season 2, very tol and smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: just got to the 5 gold bit on the CRS2E1. decided to fack it and make Beau pay the gold.





	Pays the Gold

"FIVE GOLD PIECES!!" I yell, my head glancing backwards at this titan of a woman's head. She kinda shrugs, lifting me up in the air a bit higher then I was previously. "These arms are worth a lot." Is all she says. I glance down at the ground, watching the side to side sway of this woman's walking. I know I shouldn't. I know that I should save the gold for something that I actually need, like bandages or a horse. And yet, i desperately want to feel this woman's arms around me more.

"Deal!" I say, fumbling in my robes to find my purse. The woman, sensing my struggle I guess, puts me gently down and just waits. "Thank you." I mumble as I untie the pouch of old leather and leaves, taking out five gold and presenting it to the woman twice my size. She glances between me and the gold, tilting her face like she honestly didn't think i'd pay. As the rest of the group of weirdos take there seats on the ground around us, she just sighs as she takes the gold. Before air could enter and exit my lungs, she hosted me over her shoulder once more. "Get comfy." Is all she said as the fiddle from earlier started to play again.

I put one leg over her head, using her shoulders as a seat as I watched the events unfold before me. I glanced down once or twice, and that little goblin with the mask was looking at me funny. I stuck my tongue out at her, she quickly turned her head to watch the show. 

The fiddler drops from the center of the tent, followed by the elf leader entering the tent. "Showoff." I hear the woman below me say, directed to the fiddler.

Then come out two women that seem to stretch and stretch like a serpent. They dance and crawl. Stretch and fold. It's beautiful, i think, in a violent way. "Are they really doing that or is it a trick?" I whisper to the black haired woman. She just shrugs her shoulders, lifting me up once more into the air. Shortly after, like a firebird, the woman that breathed fire earlier dances out. She twirls and spirals. She looks like a firey storm.

An inhuman roar shakes the tent, like an earthquake. Pulled by the fiddler, who's bow seems to be playing by itself, and Bo is a slimey giant toad. Or it looks like a toad to me. Before it can roar again, gentle singing is heard. From where the fiddler was is a small dwarven girl. "Is she safe up there." I gasp out, wanting to jump and get her. "She's perfectly safe. She's been doing this since she was a child." The woman, Yasha, tells me.

Her singing seems like arrows, piercing the hearts of the crowd. Or, that's what i could guess. It pierced my heart, so i could only imagine it piercing the others in the crowd. Before tears could rain down my cheeks though, someone in the crowd started to explode and change into bones and blood.

I quickly jump off of the pale shoulders, grabbing my staff as I land. "I thought you said you had a limp." The woman asks, her voice gruff and mellow. I just shrug my shoulders, jumping up and connecting my lips with hers. "It healed." I tell her, a smile no doubt in my voice. "Thank you, that's the best five gold i have ever spent." I say.

**Author's Note:**

> so, since the new campaign has just aired on Youtube ive been watching it. and once i got to the gold bit, i decided to make this since Beau decided not to pay. ( she better pay next time -,-" )
> 
> now im about to watch/listen to the first fight. Yayyyyy!
> 
> hopefully i'll be making a lot more fics with these two, and maybe with jester as well. we shall see.
> 
> til next time


End file.
